Lavender Mist
by Gir obsesser
Summary: It was a secretive heavenly bliss between them... a bliss that somehow became much more complicated - a bliss that soon became a hellish nightmare. The Tallests attempt desperately to balance the empire alongside their exposed romance... and child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is RAPR, and yes, there is impreg (through the logical use of SCIENCE of course....). If you don't like it, then why did you click the link to a story with the main characters as Red and Purple, romance as a genre in the M rated section? Huh? Myep. Jhonen Vasquez is the only hater allowed to leave... well... hateful comments. If he actually sent me a hater message, I think I would just explode with joy at the fact that he even NOTICED me. Yup. So, we've got our warnings: yaoi, lusty lurveness, and mpreg... shall we begin?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Crimson eyes snickered silently, and lavender glared back.

It had already been a long meeting, their guests – Irken scientists with a proposal – boring the hosts out of their wits. Equations were listed and spiraled off. This, for the lavender one, wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that the mere calculations had been dragging on for nearly five hours. The scarlet, on the other hand, was generally uninterested in what any inventor had to say, and would have much rather been planning his next move in galactic conquest.

That was how it was – the violet one handled internal affairs and enhancements, while the crimson one looked outside the box and focused on foreign relations and planning. Violet was book-smart, crimson was knowledgeable of life. Violet had a smaller attention span for anything but gathering information, and the crimson one had an amazing attention span for making decisions, but came short when it came to actually listening. They made the perfect team, dividing the work at some points, sharing it at others.

But both lacked interest in the subject these intellects had brought to them – after all, wormholes were risky enough as it was. Even as the scientists worked to explain their finds, both leaders already knew that the answer would be no. No, these scientists could not risk the universe by tampering with a black hole in an attempt to open wormholes to other dimensions. The idea was stupid enough, no matter how many calculations they had.

The most distinguishing fact about these leader's attention spans, though, was that the violet one was kind enough to hide his boredom. The scarlet one, on the other hand, didn't give a care in the world who saw him nod of in the middle of someone's speech.

"And to the theory of-" they just droned on and on, the inventors did. But all gazed in shock as their crimson leader released a long yawn, leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. "Um… my Tallest…."

The violet form elbowed the other sharply, who only shrugged. "You know, it doesn't matter how much you guys prattle, the answer is still no."

"But-"

"No buts." This bored leader sat up, leaning across the table. "This isn't just a playground. You make one wrong step and kaboom – the empire, not to mention the universe, is gone. We already have space-folding, or whatever your fancy word for it is, and it gets us around fast enough. Heck, there are even a few guys working on a teleporter. But who are you to put the entire empire in danger so you can get to work on time?" The leader raised his chin a bit as he observed them, watching their expressions carefully. He was satisfied at the twinges of fear in the corner of their eyes, and pressed his digits together, tapping them against one another.

The scientists glanced guiltily at one another under his pensive stare. "My Tal-"

"Here's your passport back to Thirthadia, have a nice day." He interrupted, filling out a digital form, which he promptly handed them. There was no particular malice in his tone, only the obvious fact that he was uninterested, and the scientists shuffled in embarrassment. With that, he stood, brushed down the length of his robes, and left the room, leaving Purple to the rest of the formalities.

After all, it was by fault of his etiquette that they had been so hopeful, anyway.

* * *

Long fingers flexed against a tin soda can, creating a small ping every time one tapped the container. A hum of the random sorts came from between pursed lips. He rounded a corner, nodded to miniscule bodyguards, and stepped alone into the room.

He dropped his soda on the floor when his eyes laid on the seen against the back wall. There, his equal was naked upon the couch. There, sweat dripped.

He looked away, shocked, and hid behind the corner. He hadn't been noticed yet. It was… was… horrible? No? Yes? Should he walk in? Should he stay or tease or slip away into the hall? Or… or he could just watch a little more.

So that was what happened, fingers clutching the corner of the wall as the one on the couch far away squeaked and grumbled. He listened for a long time before he realized that, in seven minutes, this poor soul hadn't gotten anywhere. He finally took a deep breath, and rounded the corner, shocking the other, who yelped and scrambled back.

He was forced to stay in one place, though, as his legs were straddled. "Pur… what are you doing?" A finger poked his nude belly.

"I-I can explain!"

"I know you can. But you're doing it wrong."

"Well, you do it then!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Purple said, pointing his chin up in the air. "Leaving me to sobbing nerds, Red, I swear…."

Red rolled his eyes, and relieved his hands of his alloy gloves. He listened to the moans and panting of the one on his chest, quite amused, but was surprised when he was shoved unto the couch himself. "Hey, wait, I- ooh." He said simply as Purple sunk his teeth into his neck. He released a shaky breath as emerald blood spilled down from the pores, and Red reluctantly submitted. He wriggled out of his clothing and lay back, smirking as Purple rested upon his stomach. "I thought you didn't want to try this again."

"Well… I changed my mind. It's worth a shot." Purple snorted, feeling Red's hips over, even though it was flat. "Red?"

"Huh?"

He smiled tenderly as Purple curled up, hands held up to his delicate lips. Red took his desire into his arms, snuggling his cheek into his temptation's forehead, smiling as he embraced his co-worker.

It wasn't unholy what they did without rings – the cold of the Irken Empire had no matrimony, and they knew nothing of it. They only knew they were there together, passion crossing between them in a desperate attempt to scream to the other how deep their love truly was, and how far they would go to prove it. It was not just lust, but a display of how far they would go for each other, even breaking laws to do so.

It was lovely, daring, and rashly gentle. They did it without second thought, as they had been doing so for years, not even slightly concerned over what effect it would have on the empire if revealed. No one had to know that it was more than a business relationship, after all.

Or at least, that's what Red had thought.

But at the moment, all seemed right; all ecstasy seemed perfect as Purple craned his neck, Red leaning upward to meet his face, and they kissed long, slow, Red taking dominance even over Purple's mouth. Finally, after nearly a year of no particularly deep intimacy, he held Purple closely as it drifted to an end, both collapsing into bed.

And he had no qualms.

* * *

Rigidly, crimson orbs stared down at the reporting Irken. Apparently, the Resisty had managed to blow up a cargo ship. He pensively laced his fingers together, humming. "Uh… well… and we can't just send a ship or two after them?" He rolled his eyes as they Irken jotted the suggestion down – honestly, the crew had no logic skills. Red sighed. "Carry on then soldier."

He slammed the door of the chamber shut behind him, and exhaled deeply in relief, slumping against the door. It had been the moment he had entered the hallway that he had seen the little messenger waiting for him by the entrance, round face puffy and nervous. All he had wanted was to retire to his hovel for a little while, but this pudgy Irken had stood in his way. The Armada had been a parasite ever since the control-brains were disposed of – it latched itself unto him and drained not only his intelligence, but zapped his energy as well.

He locked the door on second thought, hoping that this would prevent any more interruptions. If it was Purple, he reasoned, he would hear enough yelling and whining to know.

With a hum spilling from his lips and a slight bounce to his step, he traversed to the kitchen, opening the fridge to examine its contents. It was always a mystery what he would find crammed away. He smirked as he reached into the back, pushing away several containers that hid a brown paper bag labeled 'Icky stuff – Red only.' He knew it was quite a pathetic title, but Purple was a bit gullible, and so he unfolded the long-forgotten crinkled bag, raising a peppermint to sparkle in the light.

"What are you doing?" He dropped the luxury, hurriedly attempting to jam it back into the fridge once more, but his wrist was grasped. The bag was snatched from him, and he could feel the frustration lacing off the form behind him. "Hey, you've been holding out on me!"

"Course I haven't!" Red said sweetly, turning around to face lavender eyes that riveted through the sack of candies. There were peppermints, jelly beans, peeps, butter scotch, gummies, taffy, licorice… the scarlet Tallest had a sweet tooth of diversity. Red shuffled his feet, and jerked the bag away. He stared at narrowed eyes, and then glanced away guiltily. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the library or something?" he asked, plopping down on a piece of furniture – a large, cushy chair his form sunk into, arms hanging lazily on the armrests. Purple leaned over the back of his chair.

"Meeting was cancelled – Gydler fractured his spine." He muttered, scratching Red's head, who hummed, and sifted his fingers through the paper bag. Purple cocked an antenna curiously at the action, but said nothing. He wouldn't badger on about the candy – besides, he had a few secret stashes himself. His lavender eyes watched, amused, as Red grew lax, moving back and forth with the motion of his hands. "And how was your day?"

"Sucked." Red mumbled, purring from his spot within the chair as his antennas were stroked, being pulled into a curl, then released to revert to their usual straight position, sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly at the calm, everyday, secretive actions. Purple absent-mindedly fiddled with the tip of Red's antennae.

Red glanced up at long last, and patted his lap. Purple swung over the back of the chair, and then sat with his legs crossed atop of Red's thighs, playfully poking him. The crimson adorned Tallest poked the other back, and grinned slyly. "Ooh, Pur, you're getting a little bit pudgy."

"Am not!"

"Just a little bit." Red chuckled, gesturing with his finger to emphasize his point. Purple huffed, but couldn't stay annoyed, as Red ran his fingers over Pur's antennas. Their antennas were their most distinguishing factor – Red's were long and sturdy, and Pur's were short, curled, and so very sensitive. Both were fascinated by their partner's antennas, touching them whenever opportunity allowed. "I'm going to turn in for a few hours – you in?"

"Okay." Purple agreed, a smile crossing his features, and reached up, taking Red's hands from his antennae, holding them. "Hey Red…."

"Huh?"

"Um… remember last night?"

"Last night?"

"You know what I mean." Purple rolled his eyes, swinging Red's hands back and forth in midair. Red smirked, tapping his lover's chin.

"I know. And I think, honestly, that's been some of the best we've ever had." Purple couldn't manage to suppress the smile that bubbled to the surface. Red raised an eyebrow, smirking, and kissed Purple's forehead. "So what's up?"

"Um…." Purple suddenly seemed reluctant to tell him, shifting upon his lap. "I uh… yeah… yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to say, Red. It was great. We should do it more often. That's… all."

He averted his eyes from Red's, rocking back and forth. Crimson bore into him, confused and concerned, but they didn't ask. Instead, Purple found himself brought into a tight hug, a lollipop raised before his eyes. He took the strawberry-flavored sweet eagerly, and shifted so his back faced Red's, leaning against him as he unraveled the luxurious snack. He popped it into his mouth, and cuddled his head under Red's chin. Red closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deliberately, and the two sat lazily in that position for a long time in complete silence.

"It was really nice of you to take off my PAK last night… when you did that weird thing where you support me…." Purple whispered after nearly twenty minutes, taking his lollipop out of his mouth as he drew a leg towards his chest, resting the arm the sweet was extended from on his knee.

"Well, it would have been kind of awkward if we hadn't."

"Yeah, I know, but still…." He glanced up, tilting his head so he could see those thin, elegant scarlet eyes. "That means a lot to me, Red…." His antennas were nuzzled, and he leaned deeply, popping his candy back into his mouth in a juvenile manner, delighting in it as and infant would its pacifier. He furled his hands against Red's chest, curling closer.

Red slowly lifted him, carrying him to a long, round 'bed' in the back room, silk curtains drawn about it. The wispy satin sheets caressed their forms as he lowered them into it, humming one of his mysterious tunes in the language that almost sounded Irken, but at the same time, varied, somehow a chant of elegant spiraling words that was like the whispers of ghosts, of something much deeper than most Irkens knew. A haunting melody of sounds, delivered slowly, sounding as if there was not even the tiniest gap for air between phrases, rising up and down the scale in fluid utters of something long gone from Irken society.

Purple knew better than to attempt to match Red's sounds – they were the heart and soul behind him, something that no other Irken would understand. It was a humble pride that lifted from his chest to his lips, and had he visited Earth, he would have described it as breathed like an autumn breeze. It was the weeping, the wisdom, the strength of voices long faded from the life they knew.

But Red knew these words, and as these people who were lost, they were built inside of him, making up his very essence, never to be forgotten….

Purple rolled over on his side of the bed, listening as Red chanted. His back was soon tapped, though, and he rolled over to face green skin, words uttering so beautifully. Purple let his hands meander to Red's chest and antennas, Red touching his cheek. The scarlet eyes held a beautiful flame as they gazed into lavender, and Purple realized that it was being sang for him, not just for the sake of singing. He shuddered as Red pressed his lips gently against his, singing directly unto his mouth, hands running down Purple's waist. Purple's eyes misted, and he buried his face into Red's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the co-leader's back, listening as the words were sang against his antenna. He let out a soft moan as he tried to suppress his tears that somehow this song conjured. Red knew it did, to, and continued singing, his intent set.

Then, ever slowly, he finished, leaving a last whisper, a lingering breath against Purple's antennae, before he shifted, wrapping his arms around Purple as he settled. "What the hell, Red? Why am I crying?" Purple whispered coldly, frustrated and confused, chewing on his tongue as the accumulation on his cheeks was wiped away.

"Because you know the words." Red whispered, not elaborating any farther over the mystical tune as he allowed Purple's tears to trickle into his shoulder, allowed Purple to hold him close. And slowly, he began the chant over, like the words of many a ghost whispering in the autumn wind.

* * *

Red stared, frustrated, down at his papers, as he sat alone in his office. In all honesty, the only thing he could think of was Purple's body.

He hadn't seen Purple around much in while – perhaps, he dare say, not at all in a few months. This wasn't so surprising, though, as a pile of work had begun rising its beastly head, snarling at him through bold Irken letters. Yet still, even when he took a few hours a day to lazily sleep, Purple wasn't there – in fact, the only information he could get out of anyone was 'Yeah, I think I might have seen him leaving just a few minutes ago. But I don't know – if it is him, he runs too fast to even tell.'

It made one wonder if perhaps the avoidance was intentional, if Purple were for some reason holding a grudge against him. Had it been the brown bag of candy? He wouldn't mind sharing if only to get his timid lover back.

Finally, finding that he was doodling on the edges of the forms, he gave up, shoving them aside. He rose wearily, glancing about as he left the office, heading towards his chambers, needing rest. He had been on sleep deprivation for a while. Of course, Irkens didn't need sleep… all Irkens but Red, that was. He preferred two hours a day at least, but could go on one hour every two weeks if necessary. He was nearly a week and a half into that cycle, and was aware that it was the only day he didn't have a meeting. He comprehended the fact that Purple wouldn't be there to hold through his rest, wouldn't be there to use as a dream catcher, to drive away nightmares.

Down the halls he slunk, waving at smaller Irkens as they gawked at him, feeling privileged just to lay eyes upon him. He rolled his eyes – he wasn't in the mood for the crowd he could feel gathering around him, pens ready. Without a word, he pressed his hand into the scanner, and walked through the automatic doors of he chambers, which hissed as their heavy metal bodies closed behind him. He then locked them, meandering into the living room towards the back room.

But he heard a sound that puzzled him. It was… retching? He raced toward the tile room where most cleansing was done, and knocked on the door, waiting. He heard a nervous break in the vomiting, but heard a moan, and the sound of fluids spilling unto the floor. Red tried the door, but found it locked. He thrust his fist upon the wall. "Purple, what's going on?" he yelled through it, and could he a choked sob.

"I-I can't… tell… you…."

"What? Why?"

"You'd-" He winced as he heard coughing, and the sound of fluid gushing unto the floor, then came a long moment of silence. "You'd… ah shit."

"Purple, open his door right now!" he demanded, pulling at the door knob. He heard more retching, but no fluids sounded upon the floor, already spent, as dry heaves scratched the very air. "Pur…?"

"You have to promise…."

"Promise?"

"Promise that you won't you-" coughing, "Won't hurt it." Red furrowed his hairless brow ridge.

"It? What is it?" No response, but a bit of gagging, then a long moan through weeping, the sound of a body curling against tile floor. He frantically knocked on the door. "I promise, Pur, I promise. Just open the door."

"If it's bad, are you going to hate me?"

"What do I have to do, go to hell and back just to get it through your head? No Pur, I won't hate you." Red said softly, hand limp against the door handle. He heard a long moan, and the sound of sliding across the floor, the handle wriggling as it was unlocked.

Red gaped at the figure that leaned in the doorway, a sick, nearly blue complexion across his face, black marks under his eyes, lips stained with projectile. But what was curious, strangest, most riveting of all, was none of those.

It was the protrusion of his stomach.

* * *

**Feeling sick? Then stop reading now. Feeling content? Continue on - you'll be sick in the long run. XD**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warnings as before. Uhuh. Lovely. All right to Johnen Vasquez.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Red stared, eyes wide as saucers, memories flitting through his mind. "Pur…."

His mind rolled back to a year previously.

"_But… how…." He stammered, sweat rolling down his clammy features._

"_Remember all those years ago, Red, when you were talking about having a smeet of our own? Well… I used that idea."_

"_What idea? I- I was just joking around then! How-" _

"_The last time we made love, I took a sample of your sperm – yes, I know you still have it – and converted one of my cells into a stem cell, and then morphed it into an egg cell. I would have just put it in a Petri dish, but I mean, don't you think someone would notice a big test tube with a mix of you and I in it? Yeah… and so… I made an artificial womb, implanted it all in me, and called it a day. I had no idea… oh Red… I hate this…." Tears bubbled in his eyes, "I can't see anybody, I can't do anything, I throw up all the time, I don't even know if I did it right, and… and… and it was all just stupid! I shouldn't have-" He was shushed, pulled into Red's chest, his back stroked._

"_I-it's okay…." Red whispered shakily, realizing that with the weight of his belly, Purple was pulled down a few inches._

"_It… it hasn't even kicked yet…." He wept, "I think its dead, Red, I think… I think… I think I…." Red covered his partner's mouth with a palm, and Purple watched in confusion as Red lowered himself, unhooking Purple's armor, revealing the green firm belly underneath. Red leaned his head against the belly, his breathing heavy, and gently, began rubbing the area. His crimson eyes closed, and his hand dropped, curling into a fist. "Is it…."_

"_Yes, Purple, it's alive." Red had said strangely, escaping the room, not to be seen for a while, growing ill at his sudden refusal to eat, his refusal to smile or laugh, or to be seen in public. A month late, amongst the secrecy of medics that would later be cast out the airlock for their knowledge, the baby was delivered._

_It was stillborn._

Purple shivered, and nearly pulled away as Red's hands trailed down to his stomach, kneeling, placing his cheek and antenna against it. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and began rolling his fingers about in a circular pattern. Deeper and deeper into the section he massaged, slowly singing his lullaby that he usually chanted only to Purple.

And Purple gaped as, just barely, his stomach rose a bit, causing a lurching feeling within him. It had been… the first time he had ever experienced such.

Red kissed the protruding belly, and Purple watched in amazement as tears came to those crimson eyes, streaking down cheeks to patter on the floor as Red stood, lurching forward to embrace Purple tightly. It was awkward, though, the crimson-adorned leader's pride battling his urge to simply break down. "How many months?"

"Three."

And he was completely taken off guard as he was pinioned to the wall, Red weeping into him, clutching him tight. "Irk… oh damn Irk… Pur… I'm a father."

* * *

Purple's antenna perked as he heard a door open and shut. He frowned – it had been nearly three weeks, and he hadn't seen or heard anything from Red, who had taken on every last duty of the empire so Purple could stay hidden away from society on claims that he was sick. Purple knew by the haggard look of the Irken trudging into the bedroom that he had worn himself out to crash.

Red said not a word to Purple as he collapsed unto the bed with buckled legs, the dark spots under his eyes proving his weariness. A couple of papers and a pen were in his hand, and he stared at them tiredly, trying to absorb the information while his mind was so distant.

Pur's thoughtful lavender eyes trailed to his lover's antennas, lowered and limp, drooping, as they had no energy to draw from. He quietly slid into the bed himself, chewing on the nape of Red's neck, massaging Red's back. Red moaned, and allowed the forms to drop, and was stroked to sleep within minutes.

"Goodnight, Red." Purple whispered, stroking his antenna.

"Tallest Red, you're needed in guidance."

Purple bit his lip as Red shoved up, shook his head, and meandered into the world once more.

* * *

Purple watched the decline with fearful eyes. Red's complexion was getting paler with each day, his posture growing limper, his face more estranged. He was constantly on the go, each moment he tried to rest interrupted by an 'urgent call' such as what to do if the cafeteria ran out of crackers. The color of his eyes was unhealthy and murky; his antennas so sensitive that he couldn't even raise or lower them without cringing. Despite his health, the empire continued to call, and he continued to answer.

But finally, during one of the few moments he was 'home', a call came in. In the instant Red made to spring up from the recliner, Purple jumped upon him, pinning him down. Too exasperated to fight, Red simply mumbled a few words, but Purple continued to keep him down. "It's been weeks Red – sit."

"I can't…." Red muttered, tilting his head back as a feeling of nausea passed him over. Purple raised an antenna suspiciously, and made to rest his hand on Red's forehead, but his co-leader jerked his head down in refusal. Purple grimaced, attempting to pry Red upward, already knowing that he probably had worked himself into a fever.

"Tallest Red?" the meek attendant rang again.

"He's busy – don't call back. If I get a call in the next thirty hours you'll be thrown out the airlock!" He heard a nervous peep from the line, and it was immediately disconnected.

"You shouldn't have done that." Red groaned.

"Yes, I should have, you're sick, Red!" Purple scolded, lifting Red's chin, making use of the leader's minor distraction. He felt the top of Red's head, and snorted. "Too sick to even think clearly." Red grunted, rolling his eyes, but didn't complain much as Purple slowly kissed down the side of his face, but rather leaned into it tiredly. "You're going to take some meds, and then you're going to bed."

"But the Empire-"

"Let it run itself for a few hours. If it gets too bad, I'll handle it, okay?" He hushed his partner, who was working to stay awake as they spoke. Purple took in hand Red's long fingers, and led him to the back room, splitting ways as he went to find some pills in the cabinets.

Red flopped unto the mattress, allowing it to absorb him as his eyelids heavily sagged. 'This is stupid….' Red thought, despite his blinking. 'I swear, another Zim could be born while I'm here….' He rolled over fitfully, feeling himself sweat. 'God knows how much trouble the Resisty is stirring….' His breathing grew ragged, and he trembled. 'I could… I could make it if I tried hard enough.'

Purple returned to the room with three capsules, a bottle, a spoon, and a wet rag. He sat beside Red, forcing the capsules into his mouth. Red swallowed reluctantly, but glared at the blue liquid on the offered spoon. "I'm no child." He muttered.

"Well, you're acting like one." Purple scolded, and stuck a finger in Red's mouth, tickling the roof of it, prying his jaws open. Red made a face as the liquid oozed unto his tongue, and nearly gagged at the awful flavor, but Purple knew him well, and held his cheeks tight before he could spit it out, allowing him to manage swallowing the fowl substance. "Is it down?" Purple asked, and Red nodded, glancing away, ashamed of how prone he was when ill.

Purple dabbed the wet cloth unto his head, ringing out the slick fluid to cool him down, and then using it to spin the fluids around his brow. Red mumbled, shuttering as the chilled liquid dribbled from his forehead. "You don't have an allergy to the blue gel, do you? It was just the green, right?" Purple asked on second thought, and Red nodded. He continued to soak Red's scalp, kissing his face gently, using his lips to spread the fluid as well.

"Purple?"

"Hmm?"

"How's the smeet?" Red groaned, struggling to put the words out.

"Good, Red." A long silence followed, and the Purple continued with a light smile. "It gets a little more rowdy in there everyday." Red rolled over, leaning his head against Purple's stomach, eyes closing, sighing fondly. Purple's delicate fingers traced intricate circles unto his mate's back, who moaned, tired and aching to wit's end.

Slowly, eyes began fluttering shut, his form growing lax, the gate to his mind closing. Red curled into Purple, lips resting against his belly, as he dozed off.

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open with the strange taste of metal. They darted, squinting at the glare the light gave, the room blurrily coming into focus. They lowered to gaze at the spoon ejecting from his mouth. He blinked a few times before he could even remember his own name.

"How long have I been out?" Red mumbled through the silverware, closing his eyes tight, but the searing light continued to burn through his eyelids.

"Two days, nearly three." A tender voice whispered silkily, and he shuddered as his antennas were slowly fingered, each groove receiving its own attention, and he released a murmur of pleasure. "You really over-did it this time, Red." Was the soft-spoken reprimand he received, and he nestled into his companion's hip.

"I had to, you tard…."

"The smeet won't complain if you come to bed every once a week. In fact, it's even calmer when you're here." Purple snorted, reaching over the bedside table, gingerly lifting up the damp cloth to dab at Red's forehead. Somehow, the cool liquid streaming down his cheeks resulted in the crimson-eyed tallest to moan, fidgeting. Purple burst into laughter, clutching his sides, amused even further by the blush on Red's face. "You're so horny…."

"Shut up." Purple yelped as he was pulled down into a violent kiss, but calmed within moments, humming as he basked in the warmth, in the feeling of his armor being unhooked simply delightful upon his quivering skin. "Don't get too comfortable – you're already pregnant. And I am sick, after all." Red whispered against his antenna, a smug grin stretching across his features as he cast Purple's armor aside and his fingers flittered down Purple's exposed shoulders to the green flesh of the slim chest.

"No, Red… keep going…." Purple moaned, his nails dragging down the length of Red's chest plate. Red hummed, teasing at the silver alloy flex-binds around Purple's waist. They were bulged with the newcomer, straining under the abnormal weight.

"Pur, you're going to break these if you keep this up." Red murmured, unhooking each garment one by one. They came off as individual rings, and Purple panted and whined in anticipation. He whimpered as Red suddenly stopped at the very last ring that tapered into the robes of his skirt. "Hey, you dented this one."

"Take it off, take it off!" Purple begged as Red idly traced figure eights across the portion of his exposed belly. He lusted for the sensation of Red's deeper emotional portrayals. But the ruler with those marvelous scarlet eyes merely hummed a sprightly tune, making Pur beg and plea, shivering with how turned on he was by Red's languid actions. It turned him on how he crazed, and how Red only responded with those ever slow movements. "Red, if you don't take it off right now, I'm gonna' do something horrible to your side of the fridge!"

Red snickered, slipping his fingers between the cool metal ring and Purple's flesh, the belly of which spilled over. Purple began tearing in the corners of his eyes as Red simply tickled his skin, and the violet eyed Tallest began flinching. "I know, Pur…." Finally, the last of the rings was removed, and Purple's skirt slumped on the sides of his waist, threatening to fall off with its loose support of only the crevices of Purple's legs.

Red grinned deviously, and Purple clasped him tight, begging like a popper. Suddenly, Red felt much healthier as lust took over, and he set to work.

* * *

At long last, it came to an end, and Red collapsed on top of Purple, shaking, careful to arch his back so as not to harm the little life futilely kicking on Purple's stomach, prying their aching forms apart. He heard a small whine, and glanced up. "What's wrong, Pur?" he asked through shoddy breaths, stroking those cute, curled little antennas.

"We shouldn't have done that…." Purple murmured, eyes closing as he snuggled into Red. "I don't think we should be as wild now…." Red raised an antenna, confused. He had a marvelous time, and had been convinced that Purple had, too. "We have more responsibilities now…." He furrowed his brow-ridge. But he understood as Purple's hand caressed his to the restless stomach.

"Oh…." Red mumbled, closing his eyes. He nodded, lightly running his fingers over the belly's surface. "Your right, we could have… damn… I shouldn't have-" He stopped talking as his lips were captured in a light, gentle, soft kiss. Not harsh, no tongue, just a simple kiss that made the world better. "Irk I love you, Purple." He whispered upon release, scarlet eyes gazing thoughtfully into those mellow eyes, the two simply staring at each other, the gaze cloaking him in calm silence.

It was not the sex, but those silent moments caught in lavender mist that he truly craved for every moment, every second, of his life.

* * *

**Okay, loves. Hope you enjoyed... or at least survived.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support, guys! It really means a lot to me! Well, IZ is still Jhonen's, and this is still quite RAPR.

* * *

Red frowned in his sleep as something soft dotted along his face – up and down, something cottony pecked at him. He opened an eye curiously, and watched as a blur of green and purple came down upon his face over and over again. Straining his eyes, he looked beyond it, and smiled lightly when he realized it was just a puppet, Purple hovering over him with an amused look.

"I'm guessing after last night that you feel better." Purple hummed, and Red's smirk broadened, his antenna cocking.

"Pur, if you treat me that well every time I'm sick, I might end up sick every day." Red mused, propping himself up on an elbow, scarlet eyes twinkling, and angled himself so he hovered over Purple a little bit. If the fact that Purple still went by 'night' and 'day' even in the depths of space wasn't cute, than the fact that he held his puppet up to his beaming face was. "What if I skipped today, Pur… just stayed here? You and I, no sex, no work, just a day of… well… being normal."

"Red…."

"Come on, Pur." Red smirked, nibbling Purple's curled antennas, which flexed cutely.

"Red…." It wasn't a whine, just a soft mention of his name, as Purple nuzzled into Red's chest. "Mmm… kicking." He mumbled, searching for Red's hand. Red took Purple's and laid it across the stomach, feeling the excited skin quiver. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Not too much longer." Red hummed, tracing his claw across the smooth surface. "I hope we didn't mess anything up last night." He murmured guiltily, and his cheek was stroked, his lips pulled into and intimate kiss. They parted slowly, Red with a gentle smile on his face. "Awe Pur, you're such a doll."

"B-but I don't want to be your toy…." Purple mumbled, and turned his head, blocking the view of his face. "I just want to be Purple."

"What?" Red asked, startled by the quite random statement. "Pur, you're not my toy." He rested a hand on Purple's cheek, stroking it, frowning in confusion. He pulled his mate into a concerned hug, comfort rising as flesh met flesh, as neither had bothered to re-dress. He kissed away tears that fell, caught in the rising ecstasy.

"But you're never here… your always too busy… sometimes I wonder… if this was a stupid idea…." Purple's voice shook as he spoke, and Red pulled him tighter, resting his chin into the crook of his shoulder. "I don't even know why I'm saying this… I just… I'm so confused. I feel like I could vomit." Purple mumbled, rolling over so he could curl into Red, who shushed him. He winced as his spine was kicked against, thinking he might quite literally lose his precious stomach fluids.

"It'll be like this for a little while. So… cheer up…."

"Yeah, and how do you know? Have you ever been pregnant? Huh?" Purple snapped, glaring up through his misty eyes. His tears were wiped away, slowly and elegantly, and he made a childish face of irritation.

"No… but I've read several books." Red snickered, "And wouldn't you know that back in the days of reproduction, women were quite the savages during spring? Guess I'm lucky to have a guy instead."

Purple smirked a bit, and blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes as his cheek was tenderly kissed yet again. Red lifted off of his lover, draped his skirt loosely about his waist, and left for the kitchen, leaving Purple to rub his belly thoughtfully. "Huh… we need to find something to eat." Purple mumbled down.

He'd never admit it, but it had become a habit to talk to his baby while Red was away. Sometimes, he swore he even got responses on some thread of his mind, somewhere deep and far into his thoughts that there was perhaps a much smaller voice answering his own. This, of course, was only a foolish thought, and he sat up, groaning with the effort it took. "To the kitchen, I guess."

It took him a bit to catch his balance before he was able to walk a straight line, but when he managed to do so, he did it with as much grace as he could possibly muster, and strode into the kitchen quite calmly. But before he could make it to the fridge, his waist was grabbed. He was pulled down unto the plush surface of Red's lap, a spoon stuck in his mouth.

His eyes trailed down to see a bowl of ice-cream, some of it already indulged in, and the sweet taste of Vanilla took over the corners of his mouth, which turned up in a smile. He rocked back and forth like an adolescent on Red's lap as his antennas were stroked, hungrily digging into the ice-cream. "Pur?"

"Yeah Red?" he asked contently through a mouth of creamy chill.

"Nothing." Red smirked sadly, not wanting to ruin the cheery mood. It was never obvious with Purple what would ruin his mood. He stared down at the ice-cream, thinking. Thinking about their first attempt… their lost child…. What happened to lost children? Did they go to a better place, or were they lost forever? Were they scared when they died, feeling their last breaths, or did they breathe at all in their final moments? Should he let it bother him at all? Should it bother him over breakfast, of all places? He held Purple tightly, ignoring the surprised squeak, caressing the tummy.

"Red… what's going on?" Purple asked fearfully, remembering how during their first attempt, Red had disappeared for long periods of time, had acted so aloof… was all this an act? "Is it okay?" he asked quickly, feeling his stomach over. It felt okay….

"Yeah… chill…." Red whispered, resting his chin on Purple's shoulder, closing his eyes into a slight frown. He was quite sure their child was fine… it was the lost one that bothered him, that made him so fearful, that made him wish he could be home every day until the new small life had reached adulthood and was able to fend for itself independently. It wouldn't happen, of course, he had to run the empire… but he so desperately wished it could….

He felt the back of his head scratched, and leaned inward, feeling Purple straddle him. "Pur… not even a skirt?" he snickered, realizing that Purple was indeed naked upon him. "There goes our decency."

"You try wearing that stuff when you've got a fat thing bulging out your stomach." Purple snapped.

"You could have grabbed your robes…."

"Well, maybe, but... damn you. I feel fat." He mumbled, lounging into Red, allowing his back to simply be stroked. He felt himself ushered up, and reluctantly complied as he was lead towards his abandoned clothes. Red scooped up the violet skirt, and wrapped it about Pur's waist. He groped around until he found a pin in one of the dressers, and pinned it up, then looked at his handy work.

"See?"

"Fine." Purple grumbled, and glanced at Red's skirt. "Hey… how are you keeping yours up?" He then noticed that the Tallest uniform's base metal ring was about Red's stomach, and rolled his eyes. "Damn skinny bastard…."

"Love you too, Pur." Red smirked, leaning against the wall to simply admire his well-chosen mate, who grumbled and stalked back to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Purple yelped and jolted left to right with his controller, his face becoming more and more panicky. He sat on the floor, back against the couch, grimacing more, face illuminated in light from the screen. "No!" he yelped, and sunk with hunched shoulders as the game announced that player two had lost.

"See? Told you I'd beat you." Red snickered, placing his wired controller in his lap so he could tease Purple, who grumbled and cursed under his breath. "Now you owe me."

"We're not having sex." Purple said sharply, looking up. He rolled his eyes as Red nibbled his neck, attempting stimulate him. But somehow a losing 'game over' and a smeet kicking at his organs just wasn't very enticing. "Stop it, Red. Besides, didn't you say no sex?"

"I'm not leaning towards sex." Red hummed, "Just… suggestive intimacy." He chuckled as he was elbowed sharply, rubbing the back of his neck. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment. "Uh… Pur?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with it once it's born?"

"Huh?"

"Well… I mean…." Red avoided direct eye contact, staring at the screen before him. His mind felt numb and dull. He could feel Purple's sharp gaze upon him. "Once it's here… what if we can't just… hang out anymore?" He glanced to his side, and his antennas rose as his cheek was softly kissed.

"Red, are you scared?"

"No!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You're cute when you're in denial." Red's face flushed emerald as Purple gazed at him with that ever-smug grin, and he adverted his crimson eyes to another sector of the room. He released a yelp of shock as he was thrust unto the ground, Purple over him with a wide devilish grin. Red shuttered as Purple leaned down, nuzzling his face, his teeth skimming flesh, then down into the crook of Red's neck. Completely humiliated, as he liked wearing the pants of the relationship, being dominant, Red looked away, lip pursed, but enjoyed the attention, resting his hands on Purple's hips.

"M-my Tallests?"

Red nearly screamed, bolting upright, Purple horrified in his lap. Both looked at each other for a long moment before mustering the courage to glance up at the monitor that had somehow found a way into their quarters. Zim stood, horrified, backing away uneasily. "Zim, how the hell did you-"

"I… I hacked… because… but you… is he pregnant?" Purple winced, scooting away. He hadn't bothered to put on his chest armor, or stomach armor for that matter, as it only made life difficult. But now he resented that decision, for if he had worn the armor, he could have simply claimed to be fat. But neither Tallest had bothered with the heavier armor, both preferring the simply robes of their skirts over the heavy alloys, both preferring touching flesh rather than cold metal.

"No, he-"

"Yes, Zim. Yes I am. And if you tell anyone, we'll blow you up." Purple hissed, leaning forward so his violet eyes glared darkly into the camera, like brilliant gems, sharp and dangerous while ever beautiful at the same time. They were light on the inside, but darkened toward the center, scarring Zim with their cold gaze. This was no laughing manner, the small Irken quickly realized. This was, indeed quite seriously, his life on the line.

"Pur-"

"Red. Look at me. He saw us. It's obvious – there isn't anything we can do about it. As long as he's quiet, we'll be fine. And if he's not, we can finally get rid of him." Purple said calmly, glancing at Zim, whose face was in terror and confusion. He rubbed lightly at his kicking stomach. "Zim… don't breathe a word of this." Purple cut the transmission, and rubbed his eyes. "We'll have to get the firewalls updated in here…."

"I have half a mind to do it myself." Red shuttered. He glanced away from Purple, who clambered back into his lap. "Pur… he can see…."

"So what? I'll kill him if he says anything – simple as that." Purple said simply, his hands drifting gingerly down Red's chest. Red allowed his own fingers to drift up to the curled antennas flattened against Purple's head, caressing them. "So… should we play another game?"

"Yeah, sure, your pick."

"Jam Session 3." Red rolled his eyes at the request – he had never gotten into co-op music games, but Purple adored them, always sinking into them. Music wasn't large in the empire, but had been preserved through video games. Not the chants Red had installed within him, but useless songs about complete and utter repetitive words concerning things that sounded so empty and copied after a while.

But he played along, allowing Purple to have his moment, allowing him to rapidly press the buttons, gaining double Red's score. Song after song was passed through, gnawing at Red's patience.

"Hey Red?"

"Eh?"

"Let's do something else."

Red released a sigh of relief, and turned off the game console as they stumbled to their feet. "What do you want to do?"

"Play monkey tag." He caught Red's stare at his stomach, and glared. "I'll be just fine, Red. I can keep up."

"It's not that. That's just… too rowdy." He slung his arm around Purple's waist, kissing his neck, whispering against it. "But I know something else we can do."

"What?"

Red smirked, a twinkle in his eye, and turned on his heel, walking off humming, Purple following him begging to know what was going on.

* * *

Purple hummed, leaning against Red's slick chest, his lower back curving as he allowed himself to sink below fluid-line then float away. Red, meanwhile, flipped lazily through the pages of one of his smuggled novels. Red had many smuggled things he wasn't supposed to have – books, gadgets, art, music, knick-knacks… it was a wonder he hadn't lost his job through them during the reign of the control brains. Half the things he had no idea what to do with, but he had grown fond of the books.

Purple grinned as a gel bubble popped in the air, and lifted a cluster of them, waving them about, watching them pop.

The tub was spacious – large enough to fit even twenty Irkens. Yet, the two remained relatively close, Red lounging on the side while Purple continuously chased after whatever caught his attention. "Pur, stop, you're getting stuff on my book." Red finally snapped, his antennas flattening. His expression softened, though, as Purple gave him an innocent face, looking over his shoulder to blink at Red.

The bubble surface hid their flesh, which Red cursed a bit. Purple noticed Red's stare attempting to penetrate the surface of the bath, and crossed his arms over his chest, a growl on his lips. "Hey, stop trying to peak, you pervert."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a horny asshole." Red mused, lifting his book again. The literature he read, a romance full of suggestive themes, only emphasized the statement. Purple wondered how many of Red's ideas came from books. Unlike the silly creatures of Earth, pre-PAK Irkens made their books from thin sheets of plastic, the print coming out as inverse color of the page. The plastic books could withstand long periods of fluid exposure, unlike paper text. "Hey… if you could describe me in one word, how would you do it?"

"Red. You're very red."

"Haha, very funny." Red muttered, rolling his eyes. Purple grinned, taking the book and chucking it over his shoulder, smiling up at Red's glare. "Demanding, are we?" he asked, his arms bracing the slippery ground above as he pulled himself up and out of the tub. The fluid-line was chest-high on both leaders, and 'in-ground'. Purple floated about before Red. Purple stifled a laugh, and Red raised an antenna, looking down. "What?"

"You're like a feline, Red. No fluid for you." Purple teased, letting out a playful squeak as Red splashed a palm of liquid on him. He scrunched his face up, sweeping his cupped hand through the gel, Red nearly leaping up as he was splashed. Red grumbled, leaving the area to find a dry place, picking up his book along the way. Purple shrugged, and treaded the water, which felt extremely good against his thighs, which ached from holding up his heavy stomach.

Red, a towel around his waste, peered over his book, observing Purple. The words on the page were of no importance as he watched Purple horde bubbles toward himself, the foamy surface somehow rejuvenating itself over the momentarily clear surface, and Red couldn't help but smile softly. He snapped his head back down to look at the book as Purple noticed him, flipping through it nervously. But the story was growing dull compared to the excitement of the world around him, and finally, he abandoned it, sitting on the edge of the tub, avoiding Purple's smug eyes, trying to retain an indifferent appearance.

This was ruined, though, as Purple grabbed his ankle, and he was pulled in with a yelp, splashing into the warm fluid. He stared up at the clear fluid as he sunk, then gradually drifted upward again, breaking the surface. He managed a standing position, and growled, tackling Purple, pulling the curled antennas as his companion yipped. "Owe, Red, let go, let go!"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry – owe – let go!" Purple was caught between half scream and half laughter, and finally collapsed against Red, sending them both hurdling into the liquid for a moment before the two surfaced again, shoving each other playfully. Suddenly, though, Purple winced, and pulled away, clutching his stomach. "Owe, stop it!" he yelled down to his protruding abdomen.

"What?"

"It keeps kicking my spine!"

"Then don't be so rough."

"But you- grrr… neh." Purple looked away as Red sneered, laughing, and Purple stood up on end as teeth gently grazed his neck. "Red, stop it…." He groaned, kicking the fluid, but Red didn't cease, humming as he nuzzled Purple's neck. Finally, Purple let out a heavy sigh, and reclined, allowing Red to caress his chest. "What am I going to do with you, Red?" he asked, flicking one of his mate's acute antennas.

"Get yourself pregnant." Red teased, dragging his claws down to Purple's waist, swaying side to side. Purple groaned.

"There are moments I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

(Yes, guys, the plot is coming. Just wait for it.)


End file.
